Live views in web page user interfaces typically include multiple elements with values that need to be constantly refreshed in the user interface such that the most up-to-date values are available to the user. Such live views featuring constantly or frequently updated values can include, score tracking for games, sporting events, resource utilization, bandwidth usage/availability, financial data, any information that is changing in real-time or near real time etc. However, refreshing the entire view or frame in the web page every time one or few values have been updated can significantly negatively impact the user's experience in interacting with the web page.